yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Equip Card
An Equip Card is any card that is equipped to a face-up monster on the field. Spell Card with the Equip Icons are the most common type of Equip Card, and are officially called Equip Spell Cards. They are treated as both Spell Cards (They would be destroyed by the effect of "Heavy Storm") and Equip Cards (for purposes such as "Gearfried the Swordmaster".) Other cards may become Equip Cards through card effects, like with "Sword Hunter" or Union Monsters. Whenever a Monster Card becomes an Equip Card, it is treated as an Equip Spell Card, and is no longer considered a Monster Card. So a "Dark Magician" equipped to your "Sword Hunter" as an Equip Card could be destroyed by "Heavy Storm" but not by "Tribute to the Doomed". **Also the equipped monster gains the attack and defense of the Equip monster card (now considered a spell card),this is the case of Dragunity,Union and other types of Monsters.** !! (This isn't true the monster or the equip card's effect has to state that there is a gain of attack or defense for a gain to happen.) !! However, monsters equipped as Equip Cards still count as "on the field", so effects or conditions that rely on a card "being sent from the field to the Graveyard", such as "Felgrand Dragon", would still apply even for monsters treated as Equip Cards. Equip cards whose recipient monster is destroyed are sent to the graveyard afterwards, as they no longer have a target. In the case of many Dragunity cards, monsters are commonly equipped to other monsters as part of the effect, enhancing their usefulness. However, cards such as Dragunity Aklys need to be sent to the graveyard while equipped for their effects to activate. Equip cards usually have beneficial effects applied to the equipped monster. Equip cards can be equipped to opponents' monsters to abuse the effect in some way (such as equipping your enemy's "Dark Magician" with "Big Bang Shot" and set a monster with low DEF. When the "Dark Magician" attacks, your opponent suffers the Life Point damage due to the wording on "Big Bang Shot"). Note that while the monster who receives the benefit can be your opponent's, you are still the owner of the equip card, and thus any references to "you" still means the owner of the equip card itself, not the owner of the equipped monster. Equip spell card cannot be played during your opponent's turn. Some Trap Cards, like "Blast with Chain", can also become Equip Cards. These cards are considered Equip Cards but are NOT Equip Spell Cards. This means that it is a Trap Card (and could be destroyed by "Remove Trap") and an Equip Card (for purposes such as "Gearfried the Swordmaster"). It is not a Spell Card, and cannot be destroyed by "De-Spell". For a list of equip cards, see List of Equip Spell Cards. For a list of non-equip Spell Cards, see the list of cards Treated as Equip Cards. List of cards that support Equip Cards: Category:Gameplay